


world i've never known

by fuglychan



Series: soldier, poet, king [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Based on Personas, Child AU, Child Neglect, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy AU, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Middle Child Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mommy Issues, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Video Game Mechanics, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, adorable tommyinnit, but barely bc im not a furry im sorry dont, childish tommyinnit, i mean i watch beastars but like, kinda but not really loosely minecraft related, not gonna talk about it, u think i have enough tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuglychan/pseuds/fuglychan
Summary: The Boy King had heard horror stories of what goes on in the overworld - disastrous creatures, a vast wasteland of countless tragedies. After a particularly rough day, Techno escapes through the portal; afterall, he wasn't one to back down from a challenge. He hadn't been scared.He'd only been after a short escape - a quick break from his hell of a life back home. However, after meeting the strange winged man and his annoying child, he found himself drawn to the overworld time and time again.In which, Techno is a king from the underworld, the Nether, and he falls in love with a family.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: soldier, poet, king [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203752
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: loosely related on minecraft, fuck all lore, this is a weird au idk really, nether exists but it's not super minecraft-y if that makes any sense, yanno,,, 
> 
> oh and like all my fics there's some angst so watch out, and i tagged for violence but honestly is not super bad, i just like to overexaggerate out of caution
> 
> this is an prologue kinda! future fics will be w tommy and probably tommy centric tbh

He remembers it like it was yesterday. 

Techno had been young at the time - how old is lost to him now, but the memory itself is clear as day. He was a child with too much stress on his hands, too much to handle. 

It was a lot of pressure to be king. He often found himself getting overwhelmed but not… not from the job, not how the others  _ assumed  _ it was. 

The reality was so much worse. Every day was a constant struggle of keeping it under control, don’t enjoy the bad aspects of the job too much, but worst of all? The  _ people.  _

He liked his home, he really did. However, there was that specific moment in every childhood where it all gets too much and they are faced with an overwhelming urge to  _ escape.  _

So, he did. It was against the rules, yes,  _ never go to the overworld,  _ but he was King, afterall. He could do whatever he wanted. 

He’d heard horror stories of what’s happened to people who ventured into the overworld. Not too long ago, a runt had been tossed through a portal. It wasn’t uncommon, but when that happened, they never came back. 

Techno was a child - angry and upset. He wasn’t thinking rationally, so he did what every Blood King would do. He went through the portal. 

He was unbelievably sick to his stomach. 

The  _ coolness  _ was overwhelming, and Techno quickly staggered to a nearby… whatever it was, it was big and rough against his hands. He hung onto it, trying to stay on his feet, but he had felt so sick. 

“Are you alright?” 

In a flurry, Techno whirled around to hold out his sword. Panting, he hung unto the tree with it outstretched towards the weirdest being he had ever encountered. He looked like Techno but without any of the familiar Pig traits. There was a mess of blonde hair flying every which direction in the wind and everything about his outfit just screamed runt.

“You’re awfully brave picking a fight with me,” he said. “What kind of armor is that?” 

The man blinked. “Didn’t mean to startle you,” he said, smiling, grabbing onto his poor-fitted helmet. “And, you mean my hat?” 

“Your  _ helmet  _ offers you no protection.” 

“Oh, but it does!” the man had chirped, holding onto it as he looked up into the sky. “It’s awfully bright out today.” 

Techno looked up too, quickly glancing down to make sure he didn’t make any sudden movements. The light didn’t really bother him. “You’re pretty weak.” 

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Did your mother really teach you to talk like that to strangers you just met?” 

“Yes, she did.” 

He stepped forward, inspecting him. “Whoa,” he cooed. “You’re from the Nether.” 

“Not just am I  _ from  _ the Nether, I’m the King.” 

“Oh,” he said simply, making a weird curtsy movement. “It’s an honor to meet you, King. My name is Phil.” 

“Phil?” he parroted. “What land do you come from?” He’s not sure why he asked. He doesn’t know much at all about the overworld. He knows their speak, but that’s about it. Oh, and the countless horror stories of the disgusting beings that reside here. 

“Uh,” the man - Phil - said stupidly. “Over… there?” 

Techno just blinked. He’s not sure what he was expecting either. “Show me.” 

“Okay!” 

This man must be really afraid of him, submitting to his will so easily. What a coward he must be. 

Still, he turned his back so easily to him. Techno furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, reaching forward to suddenly grab at the weird feathers coming from his back. 

“Eek!” he cried, turning around with small tears in his eyes. “Careful, careful.” 

“What are these?” 

“My wings,” he huffed. “Have you ever had your hair tugged before? It feels kinda like that. Not very pleasant.” 

“Wings.” 

“Yes,” he said, spreading his wings out behind him. “They really come in handy. My house is really high up over there. Can you see it from here?” He was pointing up on the top of a mountain. “It’s easier to fly up there.” 

“Like a ghast,” he said in amusement. That’s very cool. 

“A what?” Phil said, smiling as he flapped his wings and held his hand out. 

“What’re you doing?” he asked, ignoring his question. He drew his sword again. 

“It’s easier this way. I don’t really want to climb,” he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Hop on.” 

Techno studied him. “Don’t try anything, or I’ll kill you.” He reached up and accepted his hand, letting the man pull him tight to his side. 

In an instant, he was up in the air. It was exhilarating in the air, nothing like the time he’d hopped on top of a ghast. This was so, so much better. 

But… part of him was more amazed at how comfortably warm he felt. He found himself leaning in further to the man. When he landed on the top of the mountain, his stomach dropped. He didn’t really want to get off. 

Phil moved to let him down, and he tightened his grip. “Carry me inside,” he ordered. Phil’s eyes widened in surprise before covering it up with a crinkled smile. He carried the boy inside the house and set him down once he shut the door. “This is very small.” 

“Well, it’s home,” he said, brushing his hands against his pants. He kicked off his sandals by the doorway. “Are you hungry?” 

“Where is everyone?” he asked instead. “I wanted to do some conquering. It’s just you.” 

There was a loud crash, and Techno flew to his feet - nauseated by the sudden movement. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword, but Phil was quick to explain. “Oh, wait--” 

“Dad!” a voice roared, and suddenly, there was a blur flying down the stairs. A messy brown haired boy rolled down the stairs, slamming right into the wall. “I can’t find my guitar!” 

Slamming his forehead into the wall seemingly had no effect on him. He climbed up to his feet, running into Phil and grabbing onto him. “It’ll turn up, Wil. Didn’t you have it outside?” 

“Oh!” he exclaimed. “You’re right. Thanks!” He started to run off, but Phil caught him by the collar of his shirt. “What, Daaad? I gotta go, or I’ll be late!” 

“We have a guest. Don’t be rude,” he scolded. 

And for the first time the child brought his eyes up to look at Techno. “Hi,” he said, squinting his eyes. “I’m Wilbur. What’s your name?” 

He held his hand out, and Techno regarded it. “That’s rather forward, considering we just met,” he said. “I’m the Blood King. You don’t know me?” 

“We just met. How am I supposed to know you?” 

“He’s not from around here,” Phil explained. “He’s from the Nether.” 

“That’s why you have a pigface!” 

Techno flinched, backing away from him. “Shut up!” 

Wilbur dropped his hand. He hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings, and he looked up at Phil for guidance. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude.” 

Techno huffed. “I think I’ve seen enough of the overworld.” He pushed past them, but he stumbled with it. The nausea was back, stronger than ever. He could barely stand. He staggered with his sudden movement, and before he knew it, he was falling again. 

Phil moved to catch him, and Techno fell into the warmth. He knows it’s wrong, and that he’s not allowed to be weak. 

But mother’s not here to see. It’s just him, the strange dressed man, and his obnoxious offspring. 

He pushed against him lightly, not really wanting to get away when he was so comforting. He wanted to drown himself in the warmth. “You’re pretty cold,” Phil said, cradling him. “I think it’s making you sick here.” 

“Oh no,” Wilbur said, peering up at him. “Dad, what should we do?” 

“We’ll take him back to the portal.” 

Techno closed his eyes. He didn’t really wanna go back, but before he knew it, he was in the air again. 

“He looks like he’s dead.” When he mustered the energy to open his eyes, the annoying offspring was mounted on his shoulders. “Not dead. Hi again.” 

“Are all the humans here annoying?” 

“...Yes,” he replied. “Very much so.” 

… 

“Okay, we’re here,” Phil said, dropping Wilbur off his back, who jumped off and ran around the portal. “You ready to return to your home, little King?” 

“Don’t call me little,” he spat, stumbling back up to the portal, eyes widening when there was a gentle hand on his back helping him back up. 

“Let me know next time you’re in town. We can play!” 

Techno rolled his eyes, throwing himself through the portal. He looked back to his familiar home, and he felt no relief. 

“King!” a voice greeted. “We’ve been looking for you!” 

He couldn’t stop thinking of the people he had met. 

So, of course, the next chance he got, he snuck through the portal again. 

This time, it was dark out. There was very little light up in the sky with tiny, much smaller lights. If it wasn’t for the clearing and the purple light from the portal, he wouldn’t be able to see anything. 

He saw movement. “You there!” he instructed. “Come here.” The figure ignored him. He walked closer, angered at the blatant disrespect. 

The figure turned, quickly lunging towards him with a bloody face. He was quick to react but before he even grabbed his sword, there was a loud scream. 

“Hey, watch out!” the voice roared, and to his total, complete dismay, that bastard child was sprinting forward with a stick in his hand. 

“What are you doing, idiot?” he roared as the zombie hit him, and he ran forward to kill the zombie. “What’s wrong with you?” 

“Whoa,” he said in amazement as a trickle of blood rolled down the side of his face. “You killed it so fast.” 

“Cause I have a  _ sword. _ ” He snatched the stick out of his hand. “What is this?” 

“It is my stick,” he defended proudly. 

“Yeah,” he drawled, breaking it in half. “Not a good weapon.” 

“Hey! That was mine,” he whined. 

“It wasn’t any good.” 

“You’re rather rude. You should be nicer to people older than you.” 

Techno whirled, eyes popping out of his head. “But I’m King.” 

“But I’m older,” he said. “That means I’m in charge.” 

Techno really was unlucky. “You’re very stupid.” 

“Ah, you’d think, but I get really good grades,” he said. “Phil’s a really good teacher.” His face dropped suddenly. “Oh… Dad! Dad, no!” 

“What?” 

Tears started to well in his eyes. “I ran off!” he said. “I… I don’t know where he is.” 

The boy started to cry - a horrid sound coming from his mouth. “Oh, shut up,” he said, stilling as the boy grabbed onto him and started to shake his shoulders. “Pull it together!” 

“You’re right,” he said, sniffling loudly, some snot running out of his nose. “Phil said if I ever get lost to find someone or something I recognize.” He looked at him, latching onto his elbow. Techno pushed him off. “You’re what I recognize!” 

“I’ve been here once,” he said. “Even I know your home is that way.” 

“Which way?” 

“Are you really so stupid?” he barked. “Come on, idiot.” They started off towards the house, and Wilbur couldn’t help but start laughing. “Seriously, stop crying, you’re pathetic enough as it is.” 

“I’m not crying,” he said, wiping at his face as he snickered. “Sorry.” They walked for a little while, and Wilbur couldn’t help but smile at the younger child. “What’s your home like?” 

“Hot. Red.” 

“I’ve never been,” he said. “Can I come over sometime? I’ve always wanted to see what it looks like.” 

“You’d be killed in an instant.” 

“Noooo,” he said, smiling. “You’d protect me.” 

“I don’t even like you.” 

“I think you do,” he said. “You helped me home.” 

He blinked. 

Sure enough, they were standing in front of the mountain with the hut on the very top. “I just wanted to show you how much better I am. Intellectually and physically. Not only do I fight monsters better, but I found your home after seeing it only once.” 

“You’re like a GPS!” he said. “You’d come in handy when we go mining. I get lost all the time.” 

There was a gust of wind, and before they could start the venture up the mountain, a worried Phil greeted them. He wrapped Wilbur in a tight hug, reaching for Techno too. “Oh, I was so scared!” he said, face going pale once he saw the blood on his face. “What happened?” 

“I’m fine!” he cheered. “Lil’ King helped me.” 

“Don’t call me that!” 

“Right,” he said. “You should be prince instead. You’re very young.” 

“It’s  _ King _ .” 

“But does your dad call you that? Does he say, ‘here, King! Dinner’s ready, come wash up!’” 

“Was that supposed to be my voice?” Phil mocked, lifting him up in the air and setting him on his hip. “I need to get you bandaged up.” He pinched at his face, and Wilbur swatted at him. 

“Dad, I’m fine!” he whined. “He saved me. It was so cool, Dad, he wiped them out like it was nothing!” 

“I’d expect nothing less,” he praised. He leaned over to offer a smile. “Thank you for saving my little Wil. Can I cook you some dinner, to say thanks?” 

“Well,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “That’s the least you could do.” He climbed up into his other arm, letting him balance him on his hip before flying up to their home. 

The house was a lot messier than he remembered. “Whoa,” he said, stepping over piles of trash. 

“Don’t mind the mess,” he said. “We’ve had a bit of a raccoon problem.” 

“Don’t worry!” Wilbur assured. “Shine some light, and they’ll run off.” 

That wasn’t at all reassuring. 

Phil went off into the kitchen to start preparing dinner, and Wilbur grabbed his hand and tugged him into the living room. “Wanna see my room?” 

“Hold on a second,” Phil called. “Come here, Wilbur.” He whined, dropping his hand and trudging his feet into the kitchen. “I gotta clean you up first.” He wiped the rag at his head, and Wilbur whined as he cleaned him up. 

“You should really train him better, so he won’t get hurt by one zombie,” he offered, sitting in a chair. 

“Wil’s more of a diplomat,” he said instead. “Not much of a fighter.” 

“Yeah,” he said. “You could teach me some!” 

“Let’s focus on getting you through schooling, first,” Phil said, cleaning up the small cut. “There. All better.” 

“I’m really hungry,” Wilbur whined. 

“It’ll be done soon. Why don’t you set the table with Little King?” 

“It’s King!” he fumed, but Wilbur was already setting up the table. By the time Phil had the plates ready, Techno was standing as far as possible. 

“What’re you waiting for? Come over and eat.” 

“I don’t eat in front of people.” 

Wilbur was already shoving a forkful into his mouth. “Don’t worry! I’m a messy eater, too, so don’t be embarrassed.” 

“No, I…” He shifted, uneasy. “I can’t eat in front of people.” 

“You must be starving, though,” Phil cooed. “It’s pretty late. You want to just take some with you?” 

“Not that hungry.” His stomach growled loudly, and everyone in the room just stopped. 

“You sure about that?” He blushed, stomping his way towards the door. “Sorry, sorry! Just teasing. Come on, sit with us.” 

“It tastes really good,” Wilbur said, still chewing on the steak. “Come on.” 

Reluctantly, he stepped towards the table. “If you tell anyone, I’ll kill you.” 

It’s not like anyone would find out. Besides… these people looked like him. 

Surely, it wouldn’t be that bad. 

With shaky hands, he lifted his hands up to his face and lifted off his mask. 

Wilbur dropped his jaw. “Now, Wilbur, don’t be--” Phil stopped. 

“What?” Techno asked, already super defensive. 

“You’re human.” 

“Your offspring is very rude,” Techno said, sticking his nose in the air. “And, I’m not, thank you.” 

“You look like me!” Wilbur said, climbing up on the table. “Except for the ears.” 

“Get down,” Phil scolded, tugging the boy back into his seat. 

“I’m a hybrid,” he said instead. “I’m not entirely like you. I’m better.” 

“Does that mean you can’t eat pork?” 

Techno scrunched his nose. “Pork?” 

Oh god. 

Wilbur put a hand on his stomach. “Good thing we had steak tonight, Dad.” 

“What the hell is Pork?” 

… 

“Anyways…” 

He felt really exposed, sitting at this table with his face maskless. The only person who’d seen his face like this was his mother and… 

He’d been really little when it happened. It’d been an accident. He was playing with some of the other kids and his mask came loose, and all hell broke loose. He didn’t look like them. He was the King, and he looked like… otherworldly. 

It didn’t matter how powerful he was. 

Nobody could know. Nobody could see him like this. For the longest time he was ashamed of his own skin, but here, at this table, he felt nothing but comfort. 

He decided then and there he liked this mess of a home much better than his castle. 

So, he kept sneaking over. He came over many nights to play with Wilbur, to eat with them. He felt himself growing very attached. He couldn’t help it, really. They were just that much endearing. 

“You should get going,” Phil said as Wilbur yawned. 

“Dad, can’t he stay over for a sleepover?” 

“I’m sure his Dad would get very worried,” Phil said instead. “You’re welcome to do as you please, Little King.” 

“I have no father,” he said. “Mother hasn’t noticed I’ve left, I’m sure of it.” 

Phil frowned. “I’m sorry. That must be really hard on you.” 

“He died when I was a baby. Don’t even know him.” 

“My dad’s dead too.” 

He looked up at Phil. 

“Are you… sure about that?” 

“Phil didn’t give birth to me,” Wilbur explained, and Phil scrunched his nose. 

“I’m not his birth-father.” 

“Really?” Techno asked. “But you live with him. And call him Dad.” 

“Yup!” he chirped, falling tired again. “Phil’s my real dad. He rescued me.” He made grabby hands as Phil scooped him up. 

“I got really lucky with this one,” he said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Found the poor thing in a village, not too far from here.” 

“And then they lived happily ever after,” he finished, sleepily dropping his head. 

Techno decided to leave then, not wanting to overstay. By the time Phil lay him down to sleep, he was already gone. 

The next time he came over to play, they were in the garden. Phil was out on the mountain to do some work, leaving the two of them in the backyard. 

Wilbur was playing him some music, and Techno decided it was a good time to practice his dancing. 

“You’re pretty good at that.” 

“It’s custom for the King to be well-trained in all aspects,” he said, smiling at the praise. “Would you like to dance?” 

“With no music?” He kept strumming his guitar. “Phil will, when he gets back.” He started humming softly. “Do you… get sad without your dad?” 

“Not really.” It was a lie, and it was clear on his face. “My mother does. She cries all the time, when she thinks no one’s looking.” 

“What’s it like, a mother?” 

He stilled. “They’re strict.” 

He whistled. “Oh, I know!” he said, jumping up. “Phil can be your dad.” 

“That’s not how that works.” 

“Yes, it is,” he argued. “That’s what he did with me.” 

“I still have a mother.” 

“Whatever,” he said, shaking his hand. “Come on, it’d be fun! Then I can have a brother!” 

It was stupid. Highly illogical. 

But he couldn’t help but smile. 

When Phil came home, tired and sweaty from work, he managed to muster enough energy to lift the kids up into his arms and take them for a flight. 

He flew them to a tree and settled upon the top where some carpet had been lay down. He sat them down. “The nearby village does this every year,” Wilbur said excitedly. 

“A festival,” Phil finished. They watched as the townspeople sang and danced. It looked… fun. 

“There’s Nikki!” Wilbur said, climbing to the edge. “Good job, Nikki! You’re doing great!” 

When the dancing ended, the sky was filled with these loud, sparks of light. Wilbur had to cover his ears as he slumped against Phil, but he kept looking up in amazement. 

“Isn’t it so cool?” 

“Yeah,” Techno said. “Like… tiny explosions.” 

Phil shrugged. “Yeah, pretty much.” 

Wilbur, head pounding from all the noise, covered his ears and curled up against Phil just like he does every year. 

Techno watched him, inching closer to curl up next to him. “Does your head hurt too?” he asked, wings spreading to cover them. 

“Yes,” he lied, climbing up in his lap. He pressed his head against Wilbur’s. “I have a head hurt.” 

Phil smiled, knowing he was not one to admit pain. He wrapped him in a hug, enjoying the moment as the fireworks finished. “Let’s get going, hmm? Back home?” 

“Let’s go home,” Wilbur whined, rubbing at his eyes. 

“You okay with that?” he asked, jostling Techno. 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” he paused, “Dad.” 

If Phil was bothered, he didn’t show it. He smiled, picked up his kids, and with a flutter of his wings, he was gone. 


	2. nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only real warning is shitty rushed plot 
> 
> oh and like mean mother words n shit and like body image stuff i guess?? i dont know angst, depressive themes, just be safe in general

Part II

Honestly, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen his mother. She rarely leaves her quarters. 

“Come here,” she snarled. “King, here. Come see your mother.” 

He reluctantly walked to step in front of her, kneeling down before her. The nearby guard turned his head. 

“Where’ve you been, child?” she asked, wrapping her slender fingers around his face. “What’s this on your face?” 

Fuck. 

He’d eaten dinner at Phil’s place last night. Had he not wiped it all off? He’d served him something Wilbur called  _ chocolate.  _ He’d never meant to be so messy. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Don’t you lie to me.” 

He stared straight forward. “I’m sorry, mother.” 

“I know you’ve been somewhere. You smell…” She put a hand over her mouth and gagged. “You smell like your father.” 

His eyes widened in horror. “Mom, what--” 

She grabbed him by the shoulders. “You’ve been there, haven’t you? To the overworld?” 

Anger swirled inside of him, and he pushed her off of him. “I’ve been going there for almost a year, and you never noticed! You never even fucking noticed I was gone as long as I made every stupid practice, every appointment, every battle, you--” 

“How dare you talk to me like that? I don’t even know who I’m--” 

He snatched off his mask, and her face dropped. “Techno. Put it back on.  _ Now. Before someone sees. _ ” 

“Phil says I’m fine just the way I am,” he said. 

“Who the  _ fuck  _ is Phil?” 

It’d been a mistake, in the end. 

To say his name. 

“Guard!” she screamed, reaching for her child, to force the mask back on his face. “Fetch the captain. You’re going to the Overworld.” 

“Mother, please--” 

“Find this Phil. Kill him.” 

Techno fought back, wrestling his mother to the floor. “He’s my friend! No, you--” 

She fell to the floor in her weakened state. A maid ran over to help her up, but she stopped at the sight of Techno. He’d never been seen without his mask by these guards. 

Even in his own home. 

“A human,” she said, covering her mouth. 

“Don’t look at him!” she roared. “Don’t look at my son!” 

Techno’s eyes widened in horror, and he took off. He ran and ran and didn’t stop until he was through the portal. 

By the time he reached their house, everyone was asleep. Phil was collapsed on the couch with Wilbur on his chest. There was a book in his hand, but it was long forgotten. 

“Wake up! They’re coming!” he screamed, waking them up. Wilbur woke with a shout, and Phil quickly sat up, grabbing them. “Phil, I’m so sorry, you have to go! They’re coming!” 

“What’s happening?” he slurred, still not completely awake. 

“You have to go. You have to go, please, they’re coming! It’s all my-- fault.” 

“Who’s coming?” 

He couldn’t bare to look at them. “Please, just… run. I’ll hold them off.” 

That was all he could answer before leaving the mountain. 

He couldn’t bare to turn around. 

He found his captain, careful to not show himself near Phil’s home. It was only a matter of time. He didn’t live too far from the portal, after all. 

“Captain,” he greeted, drawing his sword. “You should turn around.” 

He lowered his sword. “King, is that… you?” 

“Go home,” he ordered as a gust of wind flew by, knocking some of the hair out of his face. “That’s an order.” 

“I don’t serve human,” his right-hand man said. “That’s… What the fuck is that?” 

He couldn’t help but flinch. He’d trained with these people. 

Closest thing he’s had to friends, really. But that says enough about that. 

“I’m a hybrid,” he said, voice unwavering. “It doesn’t make me any less of a King. Turn around now. Leave this place alone.” 

“Your mother wants you back home.” 

It, without a doubt, tore chaos throughout the kingdom. Techno had barely managed to get them back home, and even then, no one would stand to touch him. 

He was once respected. 

But, now, not anymore. 

“I am so disappointed in you.” 

“Please,” Techno said, dropping to his knees. “Just let them go.” 

His mother crossed her arms over her chest. “Put. The. Mask. On.” 

What was the point? 

Word had already gotten out. 

After that, she locked him up. There was a guard around him at all times, and he couldn’t go anywhere without supervision. This time, though, nobody could stand to look at him. 

“I hear it’s a mask.” 

Damn maids don’t even know how to fucking whisper. 

“A hybrid? How disgusting. Those humans are so…” 

“I know, right? I can’t believe the Queen’s lasted this long. I would be so ashamed, sleeping with one of those monsters. It’s disgusting.” 

She had already been in fragile health, but after the word got out, she couldn’t leave her bed. 

“Mother?” 

He really, really couldn’t stand the sight. She was sprawled out on her bed, curling within herself. 

He climbed up the side of the bed. There was drool pooling out of her mouth, and the smell was overpowering. 

“I wish I had never given birth to you.” 

Techno never liked it much here anyways. He waited with her, that night, sitting at her bedside. 

And then he left. 

He set the crown on the bedside table, grabbed his sword, and he left. 

And he never looked back.

\--- 

The home, as he knew it, had been destroyed. Burnt to the ground. 

No sign of life in sight. 

But he kept going. He remembered the fireworks, the village. He kept going. 

He wouldn’t stop until he’d found them. 

He stumbled up the trail. The town was quiet, and there weren’t many people out. 

There was a girl out by the well with a cat at her feet. “Hi,” he greeted, not knowing really how to interact. He wasn’t a King anymore. Just… him. He had no power here. 

“Are you lost?” she said, squinting her eyes. “We don’t get many visitors here.” 

“Yes,” he replied. “I’m… looking for someone. A winged man named Phil.” 

She stiffened. “Wilbur’s papa?” she croaked, eyes welling up. “I… I haven’t seen them since…” 

“But they’re alive?” 

She clutched her chest. “God, I hope so,” she said, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. “When those  _ things  _ came… I saw it from here. Saw their house burn.” 

Techno was going to be sick. 

“Mom says they’re dead,” she said, biting her lip. “But I don’t believe it. I refuse to!” She wiped at her face. “They got away. I know it.” 

He had no choice but to believe her. 

He kept traveling. It was an entire day until he arrived at another forest. Night caught him by surprise, and he was only armed with a sword. He’d already ran out of food. 

A monster lunged at him, and he scrambled to the side. He killed it easily, but then there was another, and another, and he was just so tired. He scrambled for a tree, trying to get as high up in the air as possible. 

And then he spotted it. 

On top of a tree, a small little hut. 

It was wishful thinking. Very, very wishful thinking. 

He sprinted towards the door, knocking on it wildly. 

When the door opened, his heart sank. 

“Hello?” It was a little boy. He wore giant goggles that were too big for his face. “I don’t want any trouble!” 

“I’m looking for someone,” he panted. “Phil… Have you seen Phil?” 

And then he collapsed. 

\--- 

“I don’t know what to do!” 

As his eyes slowly started to open up to the room, loud voices filled his ear. 

“He’s probably just lost,” a gentler voice added. “You need to keep it down, George, or you’re going to wake up Nick.” 

“Sorry,” he breathed out, wiping at his face. “I’m just so scared.” 

“You shouldn’t open the door to people you don’t know.” 

“I’m sorry, Bad. Thank you for coming over, though.” 

“You’re lucky we were in the neighborhood.” He sighed. “Oh, he’s… he’s up.” 

Techno sat up on the couch. “Hi,” he said, clearing his voice. “I’m… lost.” 

“Figured,” Bad said. “George specifically lives here to  _ avoid  _ people. You’ve got to be pretty lost to be here.” 

“How did you find this place?” the smaller boy said, narrowing his eyes. 

“It’s a bit late for the prosecutor act,” Bad chided. “He’s a guest now.” 

“I was looking for Phil,” he said. 

Bad’s eyes widened. “Phil?” He grabbed for George. “What do you want with him?” 

“No, no,” he said quickly. “My name is…” He stopped. “I’m…” 

“He told me before about you,” Bad said. “You’re… you’re the hybrid, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” he said, lifting up his hat to show off his ears. 

“Whoa,” George said, reaching forward to tug at his ears. “Piggy! Oink, oink!” 

Horrified, he leaned back. “That is very offensive.” 

“Phil lives near the village nearby. Can’t miss it. Giant flower garden by the town.” 

“Thanks!” he said. “It’s nice meeting you!” 

“Wait, you’re still--” He was already gone. “He’s gonna pass out on the way over there.” 

George sighed before a loud crying filled the room. “Oh, great, Nick’s awake.” 

\-- 

Filled with a newfound energy, Techno carried on. It was a little ways of a walk before he found the village, but when he did, he was greeted with a vibrant energy. 

There were lots of people running around, and he barely made it through. Nobody stopped to pay him any mind. He made his way through the town, stopping to look at every home. 

He stopped before a large house filled with flowers in the front yard. 

There was a guitar sat against the tree. 

He knocked on the door hesitantly. 

Then again. 

They probably hate him. 

Probably don’t even want to see him. Maybe kill him. After all, it was his fault they lost their home in the first place. 

“Little King?” 

He spun around. 

Wilbur was standing there. He was a bit taller than the last time he’d seen him. More muscular. Tanner. 

“It’s really you.” 

He braced himself, waiting for him to hit him, and he was going to let it happen, but then-- 

Then there were hands wrapping around him. “I missed you so much.” 

And when another pair of hands were wrapping around him, he couldn’t help but start to cry. 

“I’m so so sorry.” 

“Shh,” he’d hushed. “Come on. Let’s get inside.” 

It was like nothing had changed. 

They understood. They accepted him. They didn’t blame him for any of the things that happened. 

_ I wish I’d never given birth to you.  _

He didn’t really care. 

He liked it here. He liked them. Quite an awful lot. 

They lived there, in that house, which had been considerably cleaning since he moved in, for a good happy few years. 

“You can call me Technoblade,” he’d said. 

“What?” Wilbur had said. 

“You can’t call me King anymore.” He raised his finger. “And, no, I don’t like  _ Little One  _ either.” 

“But why Technoblade?” 

“It’s my name,” he said simply. “My real name.” 

They’d adjusted pretty quickly. 

Well, most of the time. Phil still liked to call him Little Prince, Little One, but somehow, he didn’t really mind it too much. He minded it even less when Wilbur called him Techno. 

They had a good five years living in that house. Wilbur was going on fifteen, and Techno going on what they guessed was 8. Age was a funny thing back home. 

It was good, peaceful. Never any conflict. Not too much than a normal family amount, anyways. 

Of course, until they found that damn racoon in the basement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant wait to introduce tommy,,, also this is super rushed but this one was just for silly fun so im prob not gonna edit or anything so oops sorry

**Author's Note:**

> i can't wait to introduce tommy in the next work!!! this one will be techno-centric aidjkand a
> 
> theyre just sp cute i love them
> 
> pls lemme kno if u enjoyed jdaksjda


End file.
